DOCCUBUS POEM
by KiKi74
Summary: Lauren comes home to find Bo and Tamsin passed out on her couch the night of her awards ceremony.
1. Chapter 1

The brilliant Isaac Taft turned out to be a nothing but a bore

Lauren couldn't believe what she saw walking in her door.

Bo and Tamsin drank all the wine and passed out on her couch.

Lauren kicked the end and they both woke up, yelling ouch.

Bo? What the hell do you call this?

"Is this why my awards show was missed?

"Lauren listen to me, I can easily explain".

"Save it Bo. You've caused me nothing but pain".

"You used my home and had over your own guest".

"Where's your knife? Felt like I was stabbed in my chest".

"Lauren please this is not how it looks".

"Lauren was still so angry, her body just shook".

"I ate and I too had been doing nothing but drinking".

"Coming home to this. Now I am doing nothing but thinking".

"Thinking I will always come very last in your plans".

Disgusted. Lauren just threw up both of her hands.

"You and your guest are free to go".

"Lauren wait. There is something you should know".

"Yes I see I will have to go to the liquor store".

"There have been other times when you've hurt me more".

"Lauren listen to me. I tried to make it. I really, really tried".

"The drool on Lauren's couch looked like Bo lied".

"You tried so hard that you fell asleep?

"You hurt me Bo and you hurt me deep".

"Never thought you'd bring a conquest in my home".

Lauren's anger grew to the point her mouth started to foam.

"Lauren! I did not sleep with her. It wasn't like that at all".

"You were draped in her arms and looked like you would fall".

"Lauren I was just tired from the games we had to play".

"That's no excuse. You could have gone your separate ways".

"If you will get out. I am tired too and need to go to bed".

"I won't ever get the sight of you two out of my head".

"But at least this time it was not your favorite wolf boy".

"Keep telling me lies about how I am your only joy".

"Lauren I never lied to you about my feelings".

Lauren's anger was about to hit the ceiling.

"Bo we have been drifting apart for weeks".

"I need to make an appointment just so we can speak.

"That is why I'm here now Lauren, so we can talk".

"Yes but I wish you would both just walk".

"We can talk about all of this sometime tomorrow".

"That is if you have time that I can borrow".

"To think I went out for drinks with a boring scientist".

"Only to come home still tipsy myself to find this'.

"What? You went out on a date without me?

"What's the difference Bo? You didn't think about me".

"Lauren like I told you before I really, really tried to make it".

"Save your speech for later Bo. Right now I just can't take it".

"I'm going to bed. Be a dear and close my door behind you".

"When I'm ready to talk I will come and find you".

"Lauren please. Why can't I just spend the night?

"No if you do we will just continue in this fight".

"I won't fight with you Lauren. I just want you to listen".

"My patience is weak Bo. Actually it's missing".

"This can easily be explained if you would calm down".

"Possibly if one of your lover's weren't around".

"She's not my lover Lauren. She's helping with my dawning".

At this point Lauren just stood nodding off or yawning.

Bo looked at Lauren looking so tired and spent

Another day maybe she could explain where she really went.

"Look Lauren I will go home but I am not giving up on us".

Bo and Tamsin left and Bo felt she damaged Lauren's trust.

When Bo shut the door. Lauren fell to the floor in tears

Bo was the love she had been waiting for, for years.

She could never stay mad at the succubus for long.

Things weren't right with them, they were terribly wrong.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Spending hours working hard to keep Bo from devolving

Her constant texts interrupt my attempts at problem solving

Reminding me of the last time that she was here

The sight nearly brought out all of my tears.

It is alarming she didn't think she was wrong

She was here with Tamsin, took all I had to remain strong.

For weeks with us this is how all of it has been

I am just a doctor with a superhero girlfriend.

Helping people, I would never tell her to stop

Missing time is causing our relationship to drop.

She hasn't come by and she has not called

This is how we will be constantly stalled

All the words on my telephone screen

Wishing that I heard and not just seen.

We are hours and days away from her dawning

Lack of sleep has kept me constantly yawning

What I give is almost too much devotion

"Come on Doctor Lewis just find a potion"

Is all that I can speak but in a whisper

Blinks do not make anything crisper.

I could stop all the obsessing and just go to her

But I would see what we are and not what we were.

I would never try to interfere with her destiny

Only I know what would be best for me

No doubt that will always be Bo

"Get off of your ass Lauren and just go"

Maybe she will stop to listen or maybe she won't

That's always been our problem we either do or don't.

So many emotions between us seem to always go unsaid

Flowing in our hearts but frozen stiff inside of our heads.

I shove all the files of my brainstorming to the floor

There is nothing else that I aim to stop more.

I tried to warn Trick when Kenzi was lost

He felt "You're just a human I am the boss".

That's how he would always pout and feel

Until reality showed it's face and he had to deal.

I am her doctor I have studied her from top to bottom

All the other answers I have always got em.

This one had me focused until I found myself stumped

But that's the part of science that keeps me pumped.

Everything has to have a reason and better yet a cure

Just like my love for the succubus. One hundred percent pure.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Why hasn't Lauren come by or returned any of my calls?

I am busy with this Dawning crap day and night after all.

Or at least attempt to return all or one of my texts

I have no idea what is going on with us or what is next.

I thought we were doing just fine then we started to fade

We both know a succubus has to eventually get laid.

I do not want to feed at all from Lauren. Never been that way

I just love it when after hours Lauren comes out to play.

Maybe she is just busy working and just as tired as me

When this Dawning is over. I will work to set her free.

I hate that she cannot come and go as she pleases

I will ask Hale for a favor when his power as Ash increases.

Then I will plan a round the world and back again trip

Then maybe we won't feel do disconnected and ripped.

I should get out of my feelings and go and see what's up

Lauren has always had the power to make my heart erupt.

Or tell Trick and Stella that this Dawning can wait

Fix my relationship before Lauren decides it's too late.

Lauren has never been one to ignore me completely on purpose

Whatever she is up to or working on I hope it is worth all of this.

Stop it Bo. Stop thinking so much and go get your girl

Prove to her once and for all that she is your entire world.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo arrived at Lauren's as usual the door was not locked

Bo cleared her throat and made two fists just to knock

But Lauren was too busy to hear one word that Bo said

Only science seemed to be pounding in the doctor's head.

Lauren? Bo repeated many times but Lauren was still busy

She saw her eyes flutter so much she looked tired and dizzy.

Finally she walked over to Lauren standing behind the counter

She reached out and wrapped both of her arms around her

"Bo? When did you get here and how long did you stare?

"All of this time you knew I was standing over there?

"No I but I know you and how your mind can work".

"Sorry If I have been distant towards you and a jerk".

"No Bo I should be the one here that needs to apologize".

"I have been working day and night and didn't recognize".

"I should have came by and or returned your texts and calls".

"You're the reason I've been glued to microscopes for after all".

"Lauren I take some responsibility. I could have came too".

"This visit was not to argue or find some reason to blame you".

"I've been training for this Dawning of mine that is coming up"

"But I wanted to make sure we are good before it all erupts".

Lauren started to bow her head in pity or some sort of sadness

Bo brought her back before she reached complete madness.

"Lauren I hope you know how much you really mean to me

Among thousands of people you will be all that I ever see".

For once Lauren really felt like Bo was going to put her first

The guilt of it made her start to grow and feel much worse.

Why couldn't she be the one that fixed this problem for Bo?

She tried with Nadia and failed or at least she thought so.

"Lauren. You got quiet have you been listening to me talk?

Lauren had let her doctor mind take too many walks.

"Bo I just wish I had an answer for you, some kind of defense

That's what's held me captive for hours and in suspense".

Silence fell over them but echoed loudly through the room

They both worried about Bo's Dawning and impending doom.

"Lauren I know it's a scary thought thinking I won't make it out

Once I am in there getting back to you is all I will think about".

"Don't worry love everything is going to turn out just fine

And once again I will come and take your hands in mine".

"Lauren you and our love will get me through all of this".

Bo sealed all of her promises and assuredness with a kiss.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Here she was. The day of Bo's Dawning had finally arrived

Lauren sat at home. Head bowed and had lost her drive

She would attend the event to show support and wish Bo well

A Dr. without answers was as useful as a witch without a spell.

Dyson had come by. He needed Lauren's help with a case

Lauren couldn't quite decipher the look plastered on his face.

He had his love back. For weeks Lauren had known it

Was his quiet demeanor, a hint that he had finally shown it?

When he left. A new paranoia made Lauren fall in her chair

She couldn't stew for long. She had to show Bo she still cared.

After screaming a little in distress she stopped her reflections

Off she went. No files. No samples. Just her love and affections.

The ride over was slow. Just like her doctor mind wanted

She failed Bo. The thought made her feel useless and haunted.

As she walked in the Dal her phone rang from her pocket

When she saw Bo her eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

She tried as hard as she could to keep her fears at bay

There was so much to Bo that she wanted and needed to say.

But those feelings and insecurities would have to wait

This was not the time and this was certainly not the date.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come".

The soft yet reciprocated fear made Lauren's own numb.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world Bo".

Lauren wanted so much to beg her not to go.

Lauren could not be that cold or self-centered

She gave Bo a kiss and best wishes before she entered.

For the time being Bo was gone and out of Lauren's life

The pain cut so deep it may as well have been a knife.

Lauren ordered a shot of Vodka and a bottle of beer

He poured her drink, just as her eyes poured tears.

For every sip she took. Another had to be replaced

She was panicking. All she could do was stand and pace.

No Lauren Lewis. Don't scare Kenzi. Have a seat

By days end Bo will be back and her Dawning beat.

Yes. That's it Doctor Lewis. Just keep thinking that

Trick came with more. "No thanks, I'm not drinking that".

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It took all the succubus had to get out of bed, shower and dress

When she made it downstairs, Kenzi never saw her so stressed.

"Bobo I know you got this but do you need me to do anything?

Bo was on her phone. "I wish Lauren would answer this thing".

"Bo. You know she will be there and you guys will get to talk".

"Work with me succubus. That's it breathe and walk".

Bo had nothing but butterflies and panic in her chest

All she needed was her love. The woman who knew her best.

"Bo I said walk. At that speed you will put a hole in the floor

We have plenty of holes for air, we don't need more".

"What time is it? How long until we need to leave?

"It''s not close to that time yet. You got this Bo just believe".

"You will see hotpants or as the world calls her, Dr. Lewis".

"She loves you Bo but then again you already knew this".

"Do you want me to call Dyson, Stella or Trick?

"No. I just want this thing to be over and licked"

"Well let's go early so I can knock back a few brews".

"There are still a few rituals you will need to go through".

"After all this training I am sure you may just be right".

"I want to kill the Dawning and spend time with Lauren tonight".

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Geez how long have they both been in there?

The liquor had settled in, Lauren needed a booth not a chair.

"Easy hotpants. It has only been about an hour".

Bo's fate was out of Lauren's hands and out of her power.

Lauren had agreed but wished Dyson hadn't went

He had his love. Them alone. She knew what that meant.

Lauren needed someone to talk to about it

She needed Bo's love. She could barely breathe without it.

Bo tried to assure Lauren as best as she could

Lauren needed hardcore facts, that's all she understood.

They had nothing if they didn't at least have trust

The not knowing was cause enough for Lauren to bust.

"What where they doing and were they both hurt?

"Was Dyson holding her back just so he could flirt?

"Of course Bo would choose him, Lauren was just a mortal"

"Come on Bo, come back to me and out of that portal".

Kenzi noticed Lauren had begun to pace and sweat

She had to remind her like Bo. "How soon they forget".

"Lauren do you want to go outside for a bit?

Trick said "Yes Dr. get some air, you know Bo won't quit".

Lauren went but wondered when Trick became concerned.

Did he know Dyson was going to take his shot at another turn?

Deep down Lauren wished she could have stayed home in bed

The dr in her needed to come in case someone turned up dead.

Just as they were coming back inside the doors

They heard the succubus. She was crying from the floor.

It was Dyson. He turned out to be the deceased

The more he lay there the more Bo's worry increased.

Lauren tried chest compressions, all she could to revive him

Nothing was working. The succubus had arrived then.

Lauren had seen this before. She started to drain their chi

Dyson was still dead and she wasn't going to allow him to be.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

While Bo was draining their chi. She did something more

From her blue eyes, her love for the blonde just poured.

"Lauren can you hear me? Do you understand?

"Nothing has changed babe. _We_ are still part of the plan.

I had to save his life. Just like I did yours with the Lich.

"He has his love back but I will tell him to hit the bricks".

Lauren stood shocked. Her scientist mind was in full bloom

Bo was stronger than before. There was no impending doom.

"How was Bo doing this?

Lauren wanted answers but her insides felt like pure bliss.

Bo dropped her arms and went into her succubus spiel

This was done the last time too, not how she really feels.

Lauren mustered what strength she had and went to Bo

All she had to do was touch her and the succubus lost her glow.

Well accept the glow that Lauren alone could only cause

She loved the succubus and she accepted all of her flaws.

She wiped Bo's tears and held her head in her palms

Until she was sure the succubus had been calmed.

Lauren checked Dyson. All he needed was to rest

She could finally release the butterflies in her chest.

Bo apologized to the others especially Kenzi

Lauren checked her and the girl was still in a frenzy.

Trick said "Kenzi will be fine. She just needs to raid my bar

You two can go. If you need us. You know where we are".

Lauren took deep breaths. She was free of all the confusion

All of her fears and doubts were unwarranted intrusions

Dyson wanted to talk. He still had so much to say

Bo told him that he would have to wait for another day

She was taking the good doctor and they were going home

Don't call or come by. They deserved to be completely alone.

Fin


End file.
